


Longing

by Relikt



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relikt/pseuds/Relikt
Summary: Rewrite a little bit of the scene where Jay and Daisy meet in the cottage.





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Seems like I can never get enough of this angst.  
> Thank you for reading.

Here I were, in the back of my kitchen, listening closely and peeking at the muted conversation between him and her in the living room of my small cottage. The excessive flowers surrounded them, brought a rich redolent scent and an air of ethereal intimacy. To the outsiders, it put on a domestic and fuzzy warm image, but even with this exaggerated background, they seemed lost to the world. He laid the flat of his hand on the side of her neck, his thumb continuously stroked her cheek and jaw, gently and tenderly, like a dedicated and long time lover. He stared at her in the eyes, the wondrous glimmers of gold intertwined with icy sky blue of his iris were slowly replaced by the inflation of deep black pupil. His eyes rested on her full, plum lips occasionally, looking for the forms of passionate whispers. She hold his hand and leaned into the touch hesitantly, downcast eyes and a relaxing sigh escaped her nostrils. She lifted her chin, a hint of wetness on her lower lashes and corner of the eyes. They looked at each other, bodies stilled and shallow breaths, waiting for a chance of heated confession. But they remained silent... 

Time surely is the scale of unmeasured patience and boundless devotion. They searched for a sign of recognition, the past’s beautiful first spark of love. The both of them were trying to relive the memories of five years ago, the ones of eager youth and concealed daring they had shared. It was wonderful, the thing they’d had and still gone strong. But it left a bitter taste on my tongue, my brows knitted and I looked away, face presented an unpleasant feeling. Back against wall, I closed my eyes, calmed my breathing and loosened my fists. Standing straighter and slowly heading to the doorway, I silently stepped outside, under the decorated flower-trimmed porch. I tilted my face upwards, looked through the small clearing over the trees, into the grayish muddy sky and let the pitter-patter and coldness of the rain’s droplets soothe the raging pain in my heart... 


End file.
